


Open Windows

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: A little light conversation.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Kyle Valenti
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Open Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brucastrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucastrash/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Calenti ; mood: happy ; word: banter  
> ~ Tas

"Oh, this? This is called banter, Valenti."

He grinned, leaning a casual hip against her car door. "And here I thought we were flirting, Cameron."

"I'm on duty," with that head tilt she did, her face pushing forward slightly as if to check the ambient idiot levels.

"Ah, yes, FBI-R-Us."

She rolled her eyes but Kyle could see the corners of her mouth twitch. He leaned in through the window for the kill, lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "I love you," shivering when she turned her head, breath gusting across his throat in a pleased sigh.

"I know."


End file.
